Reunited We Stand
by Amethyst2417
Summary: One day, three years after Season 5. The crew reunite in a bizarre, unexpected way.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything...enjoy!**

**Please review!**

**Chapter One**

Spider Webb sighed as the patrol boat headed for home. HMAS Gaudete, the navy's newest addition was finished its first patrol, and was now getting ready to dock. In the harbour, her could vaguely see two women walking with little baby strollers. They looked like ants.

His smile slide off his face. His didn't want to leave, surprisingly. About three weeks ago, Megan, his girlfriend of six months had broken up with him. Home was just a reminder.

* * *

Mike Flynn sat at his Navy desk, wondering when he could go home. Today was painfully slow. To make everything worse, his back was hurting. And Kate had to tell him something important.

He couldn't wait to go home.

* * *

2dads sat at the dark bar, sipping a beer and wondering when someone would care. For almost three years now, he had sat at this same bar stool, drinking his life away.

Did anyone care? He didn't know. Probably not.

* * *

Charge lay in the hospital bed, with his wife next to him.

"You suffered a massive heart attack, Mr. Thorpe. We managed to do open heart surgery to save you, however, the outlook is grim. I'm sorry," The doctor left the room quietly.

Charge and Sonja looked into each other's eyes, as Charge fought hard, trying not to cry.

* * *

"C'mon! Jess!" the other ambulance attendants waited impatiently as she held her abdomen and tried to kept from passing out from the pain. Her friend Laurie looked at her closely then gasped whenever she realised what was happening.

"Do you need to go home or to the hospital? asked Rory, biting his lip, and immediately felt bad for yelling at her. She nodded, pulling out her phone to call her husband Angus. Suddenly, their pagers beeped.

"One more call?" Laurie demanded, as Jess typed in his number with shaking.

"Okay," Bird whispered. She knew what this meant. It had happened once before. In a matter of hours, they would tell her that her liver was done. Again. A random genetic condition, passed down from her great grandfather had left Bird constantly needing a new liver. Her transplant, the one she had been lucky to get, was finished.

* * *

Buffer couldn't believe that he had been roped into this.

His friend Daniel had an appointment and no babysitter for his daughter. So Buffer volunteered, not expecting Daniel to accept. Unfortunately, his friend was desperate. Now he was playing Barbie's on the floor.

* * *

RO tided his apartment, and sat down on his couch. He still couldn't believe it.

The Navy had discharged him! And a dishonourable discharge. Just because he punched his commanding officer. And broke his nose. After sending him for a psychotic evaluation, they fired him.

RO wasn't crazy. They were going to leave a 16 year old refugee alone, on a suspicious boat. He had seen the look of fear in her eyes. He knew it wasn't right.

And they fired him.

* * *

Bomber held the ring in her hand, and slide it onto her third finger. Then, she left the hospital on foot, and went towards the harbour. She was an RN (Registered nurse) now and had a fairy tale Prince Charming, a handsome marathon runner doctor, sweep her off her feet.

But prince Charming never got struck by a drunk driver at 3 in the afternoon. But her Sean did.

Bomber couldn't handle the pain anymore. She went to the harbour to end her life.

* * *

Katie Flynn and Nikki Wilson chatted happily while pushing strollers along the Cairns Harbour. Several patrol boats floated, while on the distance horizon, they could see a frigate bobbing in the waves. The air was sticky and humid, so they were planning on going to Nikki's afterwards to swim. It was so hot was white haze made it hard to see as the sun blazed down on them.

"I want to walk mummy!" came a voice from Kate's stroller. They paused while Kate undid the latches, and lifted her small blond, blue eyes three year old daughter out. Holding her hand, they continued to gossip and talk.

Suddenly, little Clara wrenched from Kate's grasp and ran ahead, her pigtails flying.

"Clara!" shouted the two women, which turned into a scream after little Clara disappeared from sight, falling into the water of the harbour.

**So what does everyone think? Please rate and review! Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who read, reviewed, rated etc! Every thing is very much appreciated!**

**Here you go...chapter two! Please Review/rate!**

Chapter Two

"Look mate, I'm really sorry, but can I borrow some flour and milk?" demanded the man in the door way, looking down at a recipe book. RO answered the knock at his door a minute ago, and found this man, wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a white shirt, with several tattoos, wearing a plastic princess crown, and costume makeup. RO was about to shut the door whenever he did a double take.

"_Buffer?" _RO exclaimed, staring at him.

Buffers head came up to face RO slowly. "Oh no" he repeated "Oh no."

"What the hell are you doing?" asked RO, looking down at buffer in disgust "You gone soft or something?"

Buffer grabbed RO by the neck

"You tell _any _of the lads and I will kill you," he growled, throwing RO backwards.

"Point taken," said RO darkly "So what did you want-um, Flour salt?"

"Flour and Milk," he replied "And I'm doing my mate a favour. I didn't realise how much ingredients cookies took."

RO just looked at him as he collected stuff around his kitchen. He shoved it at Buffer.

"Come meet Angela," Buffer growled, shoving RO out the door. Buffer waited impatiently as RO carefully looked his door.

"This is Angela," said Buffer swinging the apartment door open "Angela come…oh God,"

"What?" demanded RO as Buffer raced in.

"She's knocked the fish tank on her head," Buffer replied, tending to a small unconscious girl with black hair, surrounded by a puddle of water and glass "Some of these look pretty deep. RO?"

Ro stood in the doorway, his arms crossed.

"Children have germs. Fish have germs. You're going to bring her to a hospital with all sorts of super viruses. There's no way I'm getting _near _there."

"Come and help you idiot," Buffer shouted "And that's an order, leading Seaman Dixon!" RO grudgingly came close and helped buffer lift the girl up.

"It's just Robert Dixon," he said "I'm not in the Navy anymore."

Buffer paused from shuffling through a pile of papers.

"You quit?"

"Dishonourable discharge." RO muttered. Buffer turned to face him.

"Was that about that girl?" he asked softly. RO nodded.

"You did the right thing," Buffer whispered, as they carried her out to Buffers car. RO didn't say anything, and drove to Barry General.

"I need a doctor to stich up my friend's daughter," Buffer said to the nurse, who was eyeing RO, who had a mask on and was pumping an irrational amount of hand sanitizer and was rubbing it in past his elbows.

"Doctor, right." She nodded "Um, Dr. Pool is ready. Down that corridor. And um, sir," she gestured at Buffers head "Your crown?" Buffer hastily grabbed the crown off and glared at her, while RO tagged behind, wearing long rubber gloves now.

"All our biohazard suits are in the wash I'm afraid," she smiled sweetly at RO. He ignored her, and tried to catch up with Buffer.

* * *

Bomber heard the child's scream and splash, and was back in Navy training. Without hesitation, she sprinted the final 20 feet and dove in. Of course, she was used to ocean diving, and heard a sharp crack whenever her wrist crumbled against the hard cement. Blinking black spots out of her vision, she swam to the surface, fought back tears, and dove down again, looking for the child.

It was at that time she heard the engine of a RHIB.

"Hands to Boarding stations!" the call over HMAS Graduate was barely heard over the crew scrambling together, as the first RHIB was launched. They saw the child go in the water, and the person dive in, and knew that they needed help.

"C'mon!" yelled Spider, as they slowed to a halt above where two women were hysterical. Sirens screamed, coming closer in the distance. Several passerby's tried to control to wailing mother, looking terrified themselves.

Bomber scanned the bottom of the harbour, and saw the ghostly figure of a small toddler laying head down on the bottom. She swam harder, and tried to grab the baby with her good hand. Once she had a good hold on the child's T-shirt, she swam upwards, the flickering blue light and black spots in her vision confusing her. She knew that there was no way that she was going to make it.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of her uniform, and tugged her upwards. As she broke over the surface, she gasped for air. They hauled Bomber into the RHIB, taking the child from her hand. She was only barely aware of the sound of chest compressions behind her.

"Are you okay mate?" demanded an all too familiar voice. Bombers eyes fluttered open.

"Spider?"

" **_Bomber?" _**Spider looked at Bomber in shock "Is that you?"

She nodded, her wrist throbbing. Suddenly, they heard a high pitched cough, followed by water being coughed out, then another round of coughing, and a chorus of "She's fine!" and laughing from the crew.

The driver of the RHIB carefully maneuvered to a place they could unload. Spider helped Bomber out, and lead her towards the ambulance.

"So what are you doing in a nurse's uniform?" demanded Spider. Bomber rolled her eyes 'I'm a nurse now!" she replied.

"Oh yeah? Weren't you the one who took static pleasure in listening to be scream in the wardroom?" Spider said as the attendants jumped out.

"Mate you just got run over by a boat. C'mon. Who wouldn't laugh?" Spider stuck his tongue out at her, as she blinked back tears. The ambulance crew whisked her into the back of the ambulance, as Spider followed.

* * *

"Clara!" Kate screamed, hanging over the edge, searching frantically, Nikki beside her. Suddenly, a blur jumped into the harbour. Kate barely noticed, as several runners and passerby's stopped. One man wearing a suit had his cellphone out and was calling 911. A women in her forties hugged Kate, crying as well.

A RHIB approached, and yanked the woman who had jumped in out. Kate's heart caught in her throat. Beside her Nikki gasped, and held Kate harder. The women, who seemed to be whimpering, was holding onto Clara.

Kate waited desperately, looking senselessly into the horizon, tears streaming down her face. What was she going to tell Mike? How could she have been so stupid? The crowd grew, but Kate paid no notice.

Suddenly, she heard a cough- Clara's cough. Her whole body was filled with hope, and then uncontrollable joy as they heard the crew laughing.

"CLARA!" she jumped into the RHIB and grabbed her daughter, hugging her hard "Clara!"

"I'm sorry mummy,' the little girl whispered, her voice hoarse. Kate laughed wildly, Nikki beside her, holding her three month old.

"Honey, you're okay. That's the most important thing." Kate exhaled as the attendants rushed towards her.

"Is that woman okay?" asked Nikki to one. He nodded "Broken wrist. That crew member is going with her…I guess they know each other or something. We have a second ambulance coming for this young lady. We'll bring to Barry General for observation-if I'm not mistaken you're legendary Kate Flynn, Captain Mike Flynn's wife?" X smiled, so relieved about Clara that she barely noticed what he was saying.

* * *

Half an hour they walked through the hospital, walking down a corridor. They were coming to a crossroads-4 different corridors meet up into a square. Nikki and Kate, with their children in one hallway, Spider and Bomber, her wrist in a cast, in another, RO and Buffer with Angela coming down the nest, and Mike, and Bird, although they were both too preoccupied in their thoughts to notice each other. Mike broke into a run whenever he saw Kate and Nikki, just as Spider and Bomber walked straight into him, causing the three of them to crash to the ground. RO, who was now wearing half a hazmat suit accidently tripped over Mike, sending him crashing to the ground, which caused Buffer to lose his balance and fall as well. Bird hung to the wall, observing with wide eyes, holding her side. Nikki and Kate watched, shocked. Suddenly, they looked around.

"No way," Kate exclaimed, unbelieving "No _friggin _way,"

**There you go! Chapter 2! Sorry for the slow update...I finally had a quiet afternoon!**

**Thanks for reading! And Happy Halloween! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review...thank you to everyone who did!**

**here's the next chapter...I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter three

Spider just sat and laughed, his arm around Bomber, who was rolling her eyes, but grinning all the same. Meanwhile, the Hammersley crew was sprawled out in front of them, with expressions ranging from disbelief (Nikki and Kate) to tears of laughter (Buffer, who seemed to be losing it) disgust (RO, who was eyeing the hospital floor of which was laying on) and even anger (Mike, who was rubbing his back while trying to pull himself up to his feet.)

"That was _random_," commented a voice behind them mildly.

"Charge?" gasped Bird, as the rest of them stared at him, wearing a blue hospital gown, leaning heavily on a walker, with a petit woman beside him. He gave a small thumbs up that didn't reach his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" demanded RO bluntly, not even bothering to try and phrase his question nicely…or in a less accusing manner.

"I had a heart attack, Charge replied gruffly.

"I tried," Bomber said exasperated, throwing her hands up in defeat. Everyone chuckled as the remaining crew got to their feet. It was a funny mix of clothing- civvies, formal whites, plain patrol uniforms, hospital gowns and one, seawater scented nurse uniform.

"So where are you headed mate?" asked Buffer, recovering from his momentary laugh attack.

"The cafeteria," said Charge, raising an eyebrow "In fact, there's someone you might be interested in down there."

"Then let's go," Mike exclaimed, as the group, chortling followed.

"This has been one _weird _day," Kate muttered, holding Clara.

* * *

"If it isn't the Hammersley crew reunion…why didn't you invite me?!" shouted a playful, mock angry man from behind the serving cases. They all looked bewildered until…

"CHEFO!" Spider ran up and the two exchanged a bear hug. Charge grinned as they others embraced him, not minding the fact that he was covered with flour and other assorted baking materials.

"C'mon…it's a _Navy _hospital. I'm a _Navy _chef. Put two and two together mates!" he waved his spoon them.

"So what are you doing here?" Mike asked. Chefo beamed, meanwhile Kate downed two aspirins.

"Jen and I have a 5 year old! I wanted to there when he was growing up…not out on some boat."

'Good for you," Nikki smiled.

"Ah…so how are you and ET doing? He asked her. She paled. _Nobody, _ever talked about ET around Nav. However Chefo quickly looked appalled.

"I'm sorry," he apologized "I just…forgot."

"I wish I could," She forced a smile 'But I'm married now, and have a wonderful life. He's always just in the back of my mind."

Nobody commented on her lie…they knew the truth. Nikki had married a rich man, the head engineer for the entire navy fleet. She told them had she loved him, and they knew that she loved her child dearly. But Marcus Wilson, her husband was ET's 4th cousin, and bore a remarkable resemblance to him. That's why she married him…they all knew.

Chefo, feeling bad for creating such an awkward moment turned to Bomber.

"I thought you were a chef," he asked.

"I'm a nurse now," she explained, one of the several times she had that day.

"_Here? _At this hospital? I've never seen you before!" Chefo quickly spoke, giving a sideways glance at Nikki, who was gulping back tears.

"I'm in emergency. I work weird hours…you know, 11pm-6am. Stuff like that.

He nodded and they headed for a table. As they were sitting, RO looked suddenly at a woman who passed by wearing scrubs. She was Asian. RO stared at her retreating back, wishing that he hadn't made eye contact with her.

_"Sir, suspected FFV on radar," Lieutenant Holly McMaster, aka Braveheart called out to her commanding Officer, Commander Jerry Peters. He nodded. _

_"Hands to boarding stations." The call went over the intercom as the RHIBS were launched towards a cargo ship on the horizon. _

_They boarded the boat. RO started to talk to a small, scared looking Asian teenaged girl. Whenever they started to leave, she clung onto his hand, a look of pure terror in her eyes. _

_"Please," she whispered desperately "Please," RO looked back at her. _

_"Sir…" he started "I think-"_

_"Dixon! We're leaving!" someone snapped at him. He took one last look at the girl, then shook off her grip. He was about to sit down in the RHIB whenever she looked straight into his eyes. He saw the pain in them, and knew that he had made the wrong decision. _

_A few days later, RO was looking on his computer then he saw the article. _

16 Year Old Refugee Victim of Rape And Murder. _Beside the headline was the girl. _

_Anger, fury boiled up in RO. He knew that his commanding officer had made this happen…they had left her alone. _

_"This is your fault!" he yelled, losing his head completely "You killed her!" _

_"I did nothing wrong," Commander Peters frowned looking at the article. _

_"We should have helped her! How could we have left her alone?" _

_"My hands are clean of this matter Dixon. Leave me be."_

_That was when ire took over RO. With all his might, he punched him. The commander dropped like a stone. _

_The reactions of his crewmates were differed. Some looked completely shocked. Most looked ashamed, but not of RO….for letting the girl down. _

Later, the discharge papers came. Leading Seaman Robert Dixon was out of the Navy. He sighed, watching everyone chatter away in the cafeteria. He had let that girl down-he had let her go. 

* * *

"So what's your story mate?" asked the tall blond who sat down next to 2dad's. He shrugged.

"Life sucks. The Navy sucks."

"Name?" asked the man.

"Leo Kosov-Meyers, former Leading Seaman. 2dad's. You?"

"Dylan Mulholland. Dutchy."

They both knew who each other were. But they didn't say a thing.

"I'll drink to that," Dutchy grinned as 2dad's called the bartender over.

"Two beers. Add it to my tab," he exclaimed. The bartender rolled his eyes.

"The tab you haven't paid in two years?"

"That's the one," the two men grinned, clanking the bottles together, then drinking deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed etc!**

**Chapter 4 is shorter but the next chapter will be nice and long!**

**Please rate and review! Thanks!**

**And of course, I don't own anything-all rights reserved, I'm just borrowing the characters. **

Chapter 4

"So where should we go?" demanded Chefo, as they walked the streets of Cairns. Kate and Nikki had both dropped off their children with Nikki's husband, explaining that they had 'run' into some old friends, no pun intended.

"There's a place up here," directed Spider "The service is pretty good." He pointed. Everyone nodded, and headed that way.

Finally they reached the small pub, and pulled the door. It was tiny inside, with only a few booths and couple of stools lied up by the bar. Dimly lit, they could make out the forms of some people drinking.

Everyone piled tightly together into one of the booths and ordered.

"What's wrong Bomber?" asked Buffer, looking at the redhead, who was staring at one of the shadows completely aghast.

"No way is this even statically possible!" RO exclaimed, looking at the same place as Bomber.

"_What_?" seethed Charge, who had managed to get out of the hospital for the night.

"That," Bomber responded flatly, pointing, as the two men turned.

"The more the merrier," Mike said cheerily, completely losing his head, and talking in clichés as 2dads and Dutchy walked over.

"This isn't happening!" RO cried out, pulling out his iPhone.

"Oh very good RO," Nikki responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm "You figured it out. We're all allusions."

"Hallucinations," both Kate and Dutchy chimed in at the same moment, causing Kate to look down and blush.

"Statically I mean!" RO protested, outraged "There are 22 _million _people in Australia! 150,920 in Cairns alone! The chances of 12 people meeting up randomly are astronomical! It's as improbable as someone getting hit by a bus and someone else getting struck by lightning at the same time!"

"And we care because?" 2dads laughed, the first time in years.

"Next round is on me," Bird announced, from where she was seated next to Dutchy, paying no attention to the others.

"You're old enough to drink?" demanded Mike, raising his eyebrows. He glanced down at Kate, who was refusing to meet his gaze.

"I want to enjoy what little time I have left," Bird explained happily.

"You dying or something?" laughed Spider.

There was a silence.

"Unless you can find me a blood type AB liver in the next 6 weeks," Bird smiled sadly. Everyone shuffled awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

"You're married now right?" asked Chefo to Kate.

"You went to the wedding," she snapped back.

"That's right," he responded, and quickly chugged his drink down. Suddenly…

"Bar's closed for tonight! There's a storm rolling in!" announced the bartender.

"You close for a storm?" demanded Spider, staring at him. He shrugged.

"The roof's not to great….I don't want to be accountable if it collapses on someone head."

"Statically that's impossible for us," RO said smartly.

"Physically, it's more than likely," Bomber shoved RO out of the booth.

The group headed outside, were a thunderstorm was indeed rolling. Lightning lashed out in the horizon. All of a sudden rain began to come down in sheets.

"I have…_26_ missed calls!?" Buffer exclaimed, looking at the screen of his phone "How on _earth _did I miss 26 calls?"

"Did you have your phone off?" demanded Charge. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but I don't generally get 26 calls in one night." He scrolled down and clicked on some

_"Hey Pete, I got your note, I really hope Angela's okay. Call me soon."_

_"Pete…um…you were supposed to return my daughter an half an hour ago."_

_"PETER! Where is my daughter?"_

_"I'm calling the police for kidnapping!"_

Buffer's whole face turned white, and the others looked at him curiously.

"I lost my friend's daughter!" he exclaimed hoarsely.

"Oh no," both Kate and Nikki said in union, horror painted on their faces. The rest of the crew looked at him incredulous. Except…

"Mate, don't go into babysitting," 2dads responded, laughing.

**So what did you think? Please review! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review! Please!**

**And reminder, I don't own anything!**

**Thanks!**

Chapter 5

"I lost Angela!" Buffer paced around, not noticing that he was getting soaking wet, or the strange glances he was attracting.

"We'll find her," Nikki reassured him.

"Okay everyone," Mike, all of a sudden in control of the crew, like they were back on the Hammersley "We're going to split up, and search Cairns inside out to find this little girl. Chances are we have the police helping us. Make groups of two, right now."

Making groups took longer than needed, but in the end it was Nav and RO, Bomber and Spider, Buffer and Kate, Bird and Dutchy, Chefo and Charge, and Mike and 2dads.

"Okay everyone sound have received their assignments by now," mike exclaimed as every checked their phones "Ask questions. We're going to find Angela." They all headed out in different directions.

* * *

"Where are you going?" demanded Spider as Bomber marched confidently past the street they were assigned.

"Spider, we were given the clubs! Do you honestly think that she managed to get all the way down there from the hospital? We'll look, but first I want dinner."

"Fine," Spider rolled his eyes.

They walked past the hospital and finally arrived at Bomber's building, an old stone house with three doors. She unlocked the middle one, which was painted a fire engine red.

"I rent," she explained "Me and three others. We all work at the hospital."

They arrived in the kitchen, to find a short women with long black hair sitting on a bar stool, eating macaroni and filling out paperwork.

"Hey Becca...um who's this?" she eyed Spider.

"Old friend of mine, Billy Webb," Bomber introduced them.

"Nee Lo,' she smiled "I'm an orderly,"

"Want any lasagna Spider?" Bomber demanded, managing to cut up a piece and messily throw it onto a plate with one hand.

"Sure," Spider just noticed how much his stomach was rumbling. Bomber quickly put another in the microwave for a minutes, then waited.

"So what are you up to tonight?" demanded Nee, looking at the pair with interest. Both Bomber and Spider exchanged a glance.

"Long story," they both explained hurriedly.

"Wait," Nee stared at Spider "I know you!"

"You do?" asked Spider, looking amused.

"Oh yeah," Nee said offhandedly "You're in that picture Becca keeps under her pillow."

"You keep a picture of me under your pillow?" Spider looked both bewildered and embarrassed.

"No!" Bomber protested "I have a picture of all the Hammersley crew! In my room, on my wall! Nee is just exaggerating!"

"Got that right," Nee exclaimed, chortling, hopping off her stool "Nice to meet you Billy. See you around _Bomber. _"She laughed, and left.

"We better get going eh?" Spider said after they had eaten their food.

Bomber nodded and they left. It was still raining outside. Spider suddenly let out a whoop.

"Did they find her?" she asked.

"No. But there's scavenger hunt!"

"A what?"

"A scavenger hunt! Nav and RO organized it! There's 10 items we have to try and find! C'mon!" He grabbed her by the wrist. However Bomber wasn't expecting this, and slid on the slippery pavement. She threw her hands out as she fell, and unfortunately, a car ran over her wrist.

"You jerk! That's my good hand!" she yelled getting up "It's broken!"

"Shouldn't you be in pain?" demanded Spider, looking sheepish.

'I'll be in pain, after I finish killing you!" she shouted.

* * *

By the time Bomber and Spider reached the hospital emergency room, they weren't the only ones.

"How does this happen?" moaned RO, his eyes darting around the room, as Nav held a gauze pad to a gaping cut in his forehead.

"Shh. Ro c'mon, they're going to have to sedate you if you don't calm down," she whispered at him, glancing around nervously. It was relatively empty, apart from two rugby players, covered in mud, wearing different coloured jerseys and glaring at each other from across the room, while the nurse, who was about 5.3 on duty looked helplessly at the clock.

"It was your idea," RO muttered. Nikki looked affronted.

"You didn't have to go with it! I was just trying to liven things up!" she retorted. Suddenly the doors opened, and Spider and Bomber walked in. Spider looked guilty, while Bomber was livid.

"Second in one day eh?" the nurse asked as they sat down. Bomber's response was an angry sounding growl.

"What did you do RO?' asked Spider, trying to break the tension.

"He walked into a sign pole," Nav replied bluntly "Looking for an old McDonald's carton."

"Darn it, I knew I was missing something," Spider whispered loudly, checking his phone "I found the Icebreakers, pair of old running shoes and lost kitten."

"Who made up that list?" demanded Bomber, horrified "What did you do to the kitten?"

"It wasn't _really _lost," Spider insisted "Just temporarily misplaced."

"Ms. Brown, Dr. Brunswick can set your wrist now," the nurse called "Nee can you show Ms. Brown where to go?"

"Nee?" Bomber exclaimed "Oh no," as her roomie, chortling came and showed her where to go.

* * *

"So how are you doing Bird?" smiled Dutchy as they walked through the dark streets. She shrugged.

"Okay. It's not like before...it's hard with my liver and all,"

"You're married now?" he asked. Bird gave a fleeting smile.

"Yeah-I was barely 19. I just wanted to get married and experience it-the ring and flowers. Before I shove off," she laughed bitterly.

"Do you love him?" he asked, laughing.

There was a long silence.

"Bird?"

"Yeah. Of course I do…it's just…I dunno, it was rushed. I'm to blame for that but still, I still don't know Angus that well. He's good to me though" she grinned "Too good sometimes. We can never have children though." She looked detached for a minute.

"Why…?" Dutchy asked awkwardly.

"Oh it's nothing bad or anything," she insisted in an offhand way "It's a choice. I don't ever want to pass this disease to a child and Angus has Epilepsy.

"That's terrible Bird. I'm really sorry," Dutchy opened his arms, and Bird gladly walked into the hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until something behind them caught his attention.

"Kate!"

* * *

"Dutchy!" Kate could barely contain her excitement as she powered towards him. Buffer looked taken aback and followed too.

"Bird, um…you have an amazing sense of direction. Why don't you go with Buffer?" Dutchy suggested still staring at Kate.

"And Buffer, you can give bird a hand! She's terrible with…um directions," Kate nodded. Kate and Dutchy walked off together, as Bird and Buffer watched them go.

"Wow, they didn't make that obvious," commented Bird lightly. Buffer glanced down at her and smiled.

"I know. So you must be Bird, with the amazing, terrible sense of direction?"

"That's me," she laughed

"You took in for Spider eh?" he asked. She nodded.

"I think Spider left quite a reputation behind though, shoes I could never fill!"

"Did you ever have an egg thrown at you in the galley?" Buffer demanded.

"Um…no," Bird replied slowly, bewildered.

"Then you didn't do that badly,' grinned Buffer, thinking back to the fond memories of Hammersley.

"Who threw an egg at him?" she asked, as they started to look again.

"Who else? Bomber, of course,"

"Ohh…I think I heard some rumours that they were together? Or something like that?" Bird shrugged. Buffer laughed.

"Ahh, never believe the grapevine. However, I wouldn't put it past those two idiots," he laughed again.

"We better get looking then," Bird looked upset that their conversation ended so quickly.

"Would you like to walk with me, Mrs. Bird?" Buffer asked and held out his arm. Bird took it, and arm in arm, they walked away together, in the slowly falling rain.

* * *

"Kate, I want to talk to you," Dutchy pleaded, as they escaped into the darkness of an alleyway. He could barely make out her smile.

"Dutchy, I'm married. I have a daughter now too," she smiled sadly "I'm sorry,"

"Kate…?" Dutchy muttered, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm warning you, one move…' she threatened him. Suddenly, he kissed her. She shoved him away, causing him to fall backwards into garbage cans.

"My ankle," he moaned, trying to get up.

"I'm sorry," she cried, almost crying.

"Nah, its okay Kate. Toda has been long…too long. And meeting up with everyone has been exhausting. I mean, poor Bird. She's so young and helpless. To be dealing with something so horrible-" he shook his head "I can't imagine how she handles it."

Let's get you to the hospital," she suggested, and helped him up. They didn't talk for the rest of the way there.

* * *

Whenever they reached the emergency room, everyone from the Hammersley was there, all sporting broken bones, cuts, or in Birds case, pains that had her doubled over, with Buffers arm around her.

"Have you even found Angela?" demanded Mike, limping over with a twisted knee, the result of trying to get a scavenger item. Buffer shook his head.

"Can I use anyone's phone, mines not working." he asked. 2dads thrust his at him.

"Hey, yep it's Pete. Yeah, I know. Wait, WAIT? YOU HAVE HER!" Buffer stared at the phone in disbelief "IT WAS A _HOAX_?"

In union, the entire waiting room groaned, including the rugby players.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update-I've just been really busy! Here you go!**

**Please review! :)**

**Chapter 6**

"So here's the news," Buffer seethed, pacing the room "My friend thought I sounded bored. So he decided to make a hoax so that I would 'cheer up'."

"You're kidding," Chefo exclaimed, holding an icepack to black eye. One look from Buffer he coughed loudly "I mean this is a matter of complete importance."

"I'm leaving," Nav announced "My husband is going to be so worried." She picked up her purse, and suddenly knelt down and gave RO a huge hug "Thanks for the advice." She gave him a fleeting smile and left into the pouring rain.

"What advice?" questioned Charge. He glanced at the corridor and saw his wife, Sonia, rushing towards him, her face a complete tornado. He glanced at the clock "I was supposed to be back 4 hours," he panicked, jumping up "it was nice to run into everyone,"

"No pun intended!" laughed Dutchy. He glanced over at Kate, who was staring at the floor, he face stony. Mike caught the glance and gave Kate a hurt look.

"See you all so I can go and _murder _Daniel," Buffer gave a cheerful wave "Nice seeing everyone!" he smiled at Bird "I really do hope you're okay."

"Me too," she nodded, and gave Buffer a small smile. He strolled over and hugged her tightly. Through her tears, she hugged back.

"I'll walk you home Bomb," offered Spider, finishing up his conversion with Chefo "Bomb?"

"RO, can you tell Spider that walking me home is the _least _he can do at this time," Bomber replied, her arms crossed, both wrists bandaged.

"I get the point! Jeez," Spider rolled his eyes, getting to his feet. The duo left together.

RO left without comment, and Dutchy got the pointed glances from Mike, and the icy stares from Kate. He hurried out, muttering under his breath. 2dads cheerfully left, giving the nurse who stitched up the cut on his arm a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh no!" suddenly shouted Chefo, looking horrified "My muffins! They were supposed to be taken out of the oven 6 hours ago!" Without anything else, he sprinted towards the hospital kitchen.

Kate and Mike looked at each other. Kate bite her lip, blinking her tears away.

"We need to talk Mike," she said quietly to her husband. He nodded, and they made their way home.

In the emergency room, the two rugby players watched the crew disperse again.

"Mate, did that _actually _just happen?" demanded one, rubbing his head "I know I got hit pretty hard, but not _that _hard!"

The other just shook his head, completely bewildered.

* * *

Mike opened their condo's door. They lived on the eighth floor of a fancy condo tower, overlooking the harbour and not far from NAVCOM. He paid their babysitter without a word, just pressing two twenties in the teenager's palm. He gently placed his coat on the back of a dining room chair, then waited in the kitchen for Kate, who was checking on Clara.

"Is she okay?" demanded Mike. Kate nodded, taking a seat.

"Just tired. She went through a lot today." Kate sighed.

"I think you went through more," said Mike, placing a hand on her shoulder "Just tell me what's wrong Kate."

Kate exhaled, brushing her blond hair back.

"Mike, I don't know what happened to us," she swallowed "Mike, we were meant to be. Now I'm not sure."

"Why Kate!?" Mike exclaimed, completely taken aback and all of a sudden angry "You're not having an affair are you?"

"No," she said "No Mike, I'm not." Mike sighed in relief.

"Mike I don't even know who you are these days! All you ever talk about is NAVCOM and trying to get promoted and how successful you are doing. Need I remind you that I quit the navy for _you_?" Kate began a rant "It's just not fair what you are doing to me. You love the navy more than me."

"That's not true!" Mike shouted. He remembered Clara and lowered his voice "Kate you have the perfect life! We have so much-what more do you want?"

"I want the man I married," Kate screamed back, not caring if she woke everyone in the building up "I feel like I'm married to a robot! I want to feel something for you-love, hate-something! But I can't," she bite her lip.

"Are you doubting our marriage?" Mike asked, stunned. He hadn't seen this coming.

"I wasn't-_before_. Seeing all the crew and Dutchy and," she paused for a minute "All my memories came flooding back-all my memories of Jim and Dutchy and who I used to be married to." Kate closed her eyes, remembering the impassioned way Dutchy had kissed her, not the peck on the cheek Mike always gave her now.

"What did you have to tell me earlier?" Mike asked, trying to change the subject. He knew he was a coward, but at this moment he couldn't handle anymore.

"I'm pregnant Mike," Kate replied, looking straight into his eyes, unflinching. Mike's face broke into a huge smile.

"That's fantastic Kate! It's a perfect chance to fix our marriage."

"Is it Mike?" demanded Kate, impassive "I do want another baby. The question is, do I want it with you?"

* * *

"Spider nothing you can say or do will at this moment will make me forgive you," Bomber rolled her eyes "And that includes mint chocolate chip ice cream."

Spider paused from scooping, smiling. They sat alone in Bomber's kitchen.

"Want some?" he handed her a bowl.

"I'm lactose intolerant," she responded.

"Suit yourself," he said and began to eat "By the way's who's is this?"

"Nee's," Bomber said, shaking her head "Spider you're pathetic."

"C'mon Bomb! I didn't mean to break your wrist! Remember all the good times we had?" Spider gestured widely with his spoon. Bomber raised her eyebrows.

"Spider, if you mean winning the ship wide Trivial Pursuit as a team 6 years ago, or getting kidnapped together, although they were good bonding experiences, I really don't think they relate right now."

"Bomber. You don't have to be angry at me-enough people are already."

"Oh yeah? Like who?"

"Too long of a list."

Bomber let a laugh escape. She threw an arm around Spider "I've missed you."

* * *

Nav slipped quietly into her bedroom, careful not to disturb her husband, who was sleeping. She immediately went into the en suite, and had a shower. Then wrapped in her housecoat, she went silently into her closet and opened the first drawer of her bureau, and got out her pictures of ET. Then, for the next 2 hours she cried over them. RO had given her the best advice whenever they were talking.

"Don't keep it in," he had said "Cry, scream, pound, hit-whatever you need to get your emotions out. The worst thing is to ignore them. He's not going to leave if you don't let him."

Nav slid into bed, and sat in the still darkness for a minute.

"Goodnight Josh," she whispered almost silently into the darkest corner of the room. And Nav knew, from that corner she heard an almost silent " I love you,"

* * *

Chefo rushed into the kitchen.

"No!" he shouted, scaring the heck out of several hospital personal sharing coffee and a late dinner.

His muffins were no more. They had been burned to a crisp.

* * *

RO smiled whenever he walked into his apartment. It was clean like he liked it to be. But he was happier that he had helped Nav. He had always admired her and her perseverance, and he knew that it was right for him to help her out.

Instead of going to bed, he got out an old sketchpad of his. In high school, believe it or not, RO ad excelled at art. He had been given several offers to go to art school. But he had rejected them all. He wanted to get into the navy.

And now that he was out, he decided that it was time to start pursuing his other passion. He began to draw the night just how he remembered it. As the pencil hit the rough paper, he knew that he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

**Thanks for reading-please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! We had a snowday, so I had time to write! Please review/rate etc. **

**Btw, this has more of a serious/depressing tone-result of listening to Passenger and The Fray while writing. Hope you enjoy :)**

**I don't own anything! Usual disclaimer applies!**

**Chapter 7**

"Jess, here's just no other way to put this," the doctor looked gravely into her face, his glasses illuminated by the flickering florescent lights. He looked over the stack of papers in front of him, and at the screen of his computer.

"Your liver is fine."

Bird stared at him, unsure of how to react. Instead of relief, a strange numbness traveled around her body.

"W-what do you mean?" she demanded, breathless "It's even worse than last time-I feel all the symptoms-how can you say I'm _fine_?" Tears welled up in her eyes "I'm going to die!"

The doctor shook his head very slowly, and sighed.  
"You don't need me Jess," he said quietly "You need a psychologist."

"Are you calling me crazy?" Bird demanded outright, completely aghast that her doctor would tell her so bluntly that she was insane.

"No! I'm not saying that at all!" He looked upset "Jess, I'm trying to help you! You have the most severe case of hypochondria I've ever seen."

"Hypochondria?" Bird frowned "Isn't that whenever you're afraid of hospitals and stuff?"

"The fear of hospitals is _Nosocomephobia_," the doctor corrected her. Bird rolled her eyes "However in your case of hypochondria, you have psychologically exaggerated your symptoms-which might have started with a simple stomach cramp, or onset of the flu, and unconsciously developed the complexity of this small issue, to the point where it mirrors your worst fear-a new liver."

Bird just gaped at him, pulling her long, dark hair into a ponytail.

"What I'm trying to say is that in your mind, you are so afraid of dying that anything, no matter how unimportant, can set you off into a state of paranoia, almost hysteria."

"I'm not dying?" Bird barely managed to croak out those three words. He shook his head, and his grave face spilt into grin.

"The mind is a strange thing. A miracle, but very strange. I doubt that we will ever be able to discover all the mysteries of the brain."

"Thank you," Bird chocked on her words, relief washing through her body like a wave.

"But Jess," the doctor was serious again.  
"Yes?"

"Death is nothing to be afraid of."

* * *

Change stared out the small window, his fingers entwined with Sonia's. He tried to make out the ocean on the horizon, but he couldn't. It was too far away.

He looked at Sonia's beautiful face, her wrinkles creased, and her eyes a dull blue of defeat. He squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry honey," he muttered. She just shook her head.

"Dad?" Charge looked up, and saw his son standing in the back of the room.

"Jamie?"

Without a word, Jamie came and sat next to Sonia.

"I thought you were on the HMAS Melbourne?" he asked slowly.

"They gave me an emergency medical leave whenever NAVCOM called. We were close to port, and someone else could cover for us for a couple of hours."

"Jamie," Charge began to drift to sleep

"Yeah dad?"

"I'm glad you're here."

* * *

Bomber sat at her laptop, a strong cup of coffee in her hands. Usually in the mornings she went for a run, but his morning she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the blank screen. In her mind, she went over the argument with Spider she had.

_"I'm glad your back Spider," she exclaimed happily, throwing her arm over his shoulder. He looked at her with childish joy, but that suddenly dissolved into a confused frown. _

_"What's wrong?" she had asked, unsure of what to think of his sudden mood change. _

_"This isn't right Bomber." Spider muttered. _

_"What do you mean it's not right?" she asked, bewildered. _

_"Bomber, I don't think you realise how much hurt me…or anyone else." _

_"Hurt _you_? What did I ever do that hurt you? Aside the obvious…such as getting eggs thrown at your head!" she tried to make a joke. It didn't work. _

_"Bomber, it's like your mother and 2dads-you just gave up on them. You barely even gave them a goodbye, or…you just ran away," _

_"Spider…" Bomber bite her lip as she stared, not understanding._

_"It's not fair to do that to people Bomber" Spider shouted, his voice echoing through the empty house "I don't know how I didn't see it before-you're a coward Bomber. All you ever do is run-you run away, looking for the easy way out."_

_"That's not true," Bomber yelled back "A few minutes ago you were focused on making me feel better with ice cream! What's with the sudden change in tone?" _

_Spider sat down, defeated _

_"I don't know Bomber. I just saw 2dads, my friend, for the first time in years. He's a wreck. He's drinking his life away. And your home; from what I hear from you, she told you to leave and you never tried to patch things up. I don't want that to happen to me." _

_"It wasn't my place to 'patch things up'!" Bomber exclaimed back angrily._

_"It's time to stop running Bomber. I thought I missed you. I do still." _

_"So do I Spider," Bomber said quietly. _

_"It's time to face the past Bomber. It's time for you to stop being a coward." _

Bomber turned her laptop on, then signed into her email. She scrolled through the contacts, then selected the one at the very end. Without thinking she began typing.

_Dear Mum,_

_It's Becca. A good friend of mine told me that it was time to patch things up with you, and I agree. I have missed you and the farm, and Jessica. I want to tell you that I'm sorry mum, and I want to try and work things out._

It wasn't much, and sounded awkward, but it was worth a shot.

* * *

The sun began to rise, sending beams of light into Spider's bedroom. He immediately regretted everything he said the night before. He picked up his phone.

"Bomber I'm really-"

"No need Spider," Bomber's voice was cheerful and hopeful "You are right. I am a coward. I've been running from the past all along, and I'm trying to fix that."  
"Good for you Bomber," Spider smiled.

"Thanks Spider. You're the brother I never had."

"Aww, thanks Bomber."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to kill you!"

"Very nice."

Spider hung up, and placed his phone next to him. He stretched his legs, and quickly left his apartment. He had to go somewhere.

* * *

2dads held the pills to his mouth. He sat in the empty room that used to be his apartment, before, when he could pay rent.

He knew that giving up on life was stupid. All through high school, they had done campaigns to prevent suicide. A few short hours ago, he had been content with drinking, the rush of alcohol, and getting through life numb. But whenever the crew reunited, it was like cutting his heart on a jagged piece of glass. All the emotions he had bottled up had spilled out-the anger, betrayal, even hate for them had erupted. They were his first real family-but family doesn't abandon you for stupid mistakes, like the ones that he made.

They barely acknowledged him. Bomber didn't, Spider didn't, RO didn't-all his mates didn't say hello, or goodbye. That part hurt the most. They didn't notice whenever he left.

He was about to shake the bottle into his mouth, finally done with living. Suddenly, his phone vibrated. He sighed, and ignored it, forging on. The message went to voice mail.

"Hey 2dads it's Bomber. Okay I know this sounds awkward. Like really…weird and unexpected. But I just want to tell you that I'm sorry. I know, it's a bit late for an apology. But I didn't realise how much it hurt you, and me, by just running away. I don't want to get back together, but I just want you to know that somebody, somewhere still loves you."

2dads stared at the phone for a long time, and gently closed the bottle. Somebody cared.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review! I will continue on with the Kate/Mike/Dutchy, along with Nikki, Chefo and RO next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Usual disclaimer apply. please review. **

**Chapter Eight**

"Hello?" Nikki picked up her vibrating cellphone, at 5 in the morning. She went to the empty kitchen to take the call.

"Nik, its Kate. I really need to talk to you."

"Kate, can't this wait?"

"No I don't think this can."

Nikki looked confused, before charging into the bottleneck.

"What's up Kate?"

Kate explained her situation to Nikki. Nikki actually had to put the phone down to start taking deep breaths.

"Nikki are you there?"

"Yeah," Nikki couldn't believe her ears "Kate, you're not thinking of leaving Mike are you?"

"I am seriously considering it," she replied lifelessly. Nikki shook her head, completely maimed.

"Nikki?"

"Just give me a minute Kate," Nikki snapped into the phone. After collected her thoughts, she continued. "Kate, that's the stupidest thing-_why _would you leave him?"

"I don't think I married the right man."

"Kate, that's what marriage is about!" Nikki had tears streaming down her face, and was overtaken by ire "How can you just think of leaving the man who loves you more than anything in this world, because of a night of self-doubt? Marriage is getting through that doubt and in time, strengthening your love for each other. Kate, you have a family, a house, someone who would stop a bullet for you and _you're going to throw it away_?"

"Nikki…" Kate started, but Nav cut her off

"How dare you! Mike loves you so much-I only wish that Marcus loved me that much. I wish that I could ever love Marcus as much as you love Mike. Kate, can you imagine your life without Clara, or Mike?"

The phone went dead for a minute. Then Nikki heard Kate struggling against tears in the background.

"You're right," Kate said quietly "I can't. Thanks Nikki."

"What are friends for Kate? Call me whenever you need me, okay?"

"Thanks," Kate hung up, leaving Nikki in the darkness of her kitchen. She went to the coffee maker, got a mug and sat down at her laptop on the granite counter. For the next hour, she listened to classical music, and thought about what she had just lectured Kate on.

"Hey honey," Marcus wrapped his strong arms around Nikki "You're up early."

"Just had some thinking to do," Nikki said, still pondering.

"So did you have fun with your friends yesterday?" he asked, sitting next her. She smiled

"Yeah. It was amazing."

Suddenly her phone vibrated. Thinking it was Kate, she picked it up. She was wrong. It was RO.

"Hey," Nikki said cheerfully, as Marcus looked on, curious. She smile slid off her face suddenly, and she turned an ashen grey.

"I'll be over in two minutes," she promised, sprinting to her bedroom.

* * *

Dutchy wondered what it was like for Kate and Mike. For most of his old crew. The ones who could fall asleep without a care in the world, and wake up, refreshed.

Dutchy was an insomniac. Since he came back from Afghanistan. Since the night had become worse then day. Since his dreams took him back to the worst day of his life.

Kissing Kate had been impulsive and stupid. He just couldn't help himself-for once he wanted to feel something over then fear, and hate. He wanted to let go for a few seconds, savour his first moments of peace in two years.

* * *

RO heard his phone ring. He considered ignoring it, because he was in the middle of pruning his bonsai, but decided against it.

"Hello?" he picked up. He heard a voice he _didn't _expect.

"RO?" 2dads sounded like he was dying.

"Yeah?"

"Please help me."

* * *

RO arrived at the same time as Spider, to the rundown apartment that 2dads called home. They quickly made their way to the right floor and knocked on the door. After a minute, they opened the door.

2dds sat in the corner, holding his phone, and an empty pill bottle.

"I called Nav and Bomber," RO said, as they rushed towards 2dads "We'll see if we need to call the paramedics."

Spider nodded, just as Nav and Bomber sprinted into the apartment.

"Pulse is rapid and erratic, breathing is slowing down, pupils are dilated-he needs to get hospital," Bomber concluded, as RO and Nav helped her get him into the recovery position.

"Mate can you hear me?" asked Spider "How much did you take?" Bomber read the label on the bottle, while Nav anxiously called 911.

"The whole thing," 2dads was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"35 pills?" RO couldn't believe it, just as paramedics hurried in with a stretcher. As they loaded him on, one of the paramedics smiled slightly, as he put on the oxygen mask.

"You're lucky to have such good friends," the man said, as they whisked 2dads out.

* * *

"We'll all fit in my van," Nav said hurriedly. They agreed quickly and the quartet loaded into Nikki's silver minivan. She drove onto the busy streets, as the others sat subdued in the back.

When they arrived, the same nurse that had spoken with RO and Buffer yesterday was at the emergency room admission.

"You again!" she laughed.

"Our friend, Leo Kosov-Meyer, had a drug overdose," explained Nav. The nurse's smile dissolved.

"Blond guy?"

"Yep." RO scowled at her, not even bothering to take a mask. She chewed her lip.

"He came in with no I.D. He's being treated as a John Doe right now."

"We told the paramedics what his name was!" shouted Spider. The nurse shook her head.

"You could tell me that you are Queen's cousin, and we would still need identification. Look, his identity has to be confirmed by immediate family."

The four exchanged a glance.

"I really don't think that he has any immediate family." Nav twirled her hair "We're his closest family."

"A group of well-meaning friends doesn't count as family. You can't have any information on him." The nurse was fed up, and glowered at the group.

"Okay. Fine." RO stormed out, followed by the others.

"Now what do we do?" demanded Nav, as they stood in the parking lot.

"You could forge some martial records Bomber," Spider joked.

"Who even invited you here?" Bomber was out of patience. She scowled at Spider.

"Hey! He called me. Asked for help. Like Ro."

"Look, we aren't getting anywhere," Nav said, tired of the childish arguing "2dads obviously needs help. Does anyone know anything about his parents?"

"Aside from that they forced him to go into the Navy, instead of jail, no." Spider rolled his eyes "I don't even know their names."

"And even if we do track them down, will they even want to help him? I mean, he went AWOL. He hasn't seen them in years." Bomber added.

"What is with you guys and the hospital?" Chefo rolled up in a small Honda Civic, the window rolled down.

"Look. We need some help," RO explained the situation to Chefo. Instead of looking helpless, Chefo smiled brightly, and wrote something on a scrap of paper.

"Jen,' he explained, beaming.

* * *

"Mike," Kate gently shook her husband awake.

"Is everything alright?" asked Mike, looking concerned.

"I just want to say I'm sorry. I know that you're the only man I could ever love," she lay down next to him. Mike wrapped his arm around her, and then patted her stomach.

"Another one?" Kate grinned in reply.

"Hey Mike," Kate started to drift to sleep "I'm really glad you're here."

"So am I," Mike murmured.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter...please review!**

**Btw, I'm sorry that I put 911 instead of 000. I'm Canadian!**

**Usual disclaimers apply-I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 9 **

2dads wasn't sure why he took the pills. A few seconds ago it seemed like an easy option. He didn't want to die-he just wanted to get away. Now, as he reached for his cellphone, he knew that he had been wrong.

Ro sounded miffed whenever 2dads called, but was at his apartment in less than 5 minutes. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was something about his friends. 2dads knew he had been wrong.

He realised that he didn't want to die, never wanted to die, and that someday, he wanted to look back on this day and laugh. He knew there was a light at the end of the tunnel. It was just so friggin hard to climb. As he drifted in and out of consciousness in the ambulance, he knew that the light suddenly became closer.

* * *

RO drove recklessly fast through the streets of Cairns, finally arriving at the address Chefo had given them. They had managed to fit RO, Spider, Nav, Bomber, Buffer and Chefo all in RO`s tiny Honda Civic, technically breaking the law, but nobody really cared at this point.

Chefo explained hurriedly as they whizzed past buildings. His wife, Jen, had lived on the same street as 2dads growing up. If there was anyone who could get patient information, it was 2dads father. All they needed was his number.

Finally they arrived at a small white house with a palm tree out front. Jen was sitting in the grass, playing with a small toddler.

"Jen we need your help!" Chefo exclaimed, kissing her on the check and taking her hand, pulling her up. She looked completely bewildered.

"It's nice to see you all again too," she sighed, looking around. Then she noticed the common trend among them-pale face, looking defeated.

"Do you know the Kosov-Meyer family?" demanded Nav, jumping to the point. Jen nodded slowly

"We were neighbours. I used to babysit their son Leo. What's wrong?" Jen was confused, slowly biting her nails.

"Do you still talk to them?" demanded Buffer. She nodded again, taken aback.

"I go to dinner 'round their place once or twice a month."

"Can we call them?" asked Spider quickly. She handed them a phone, her face looking scared.

"Hello? Mrs. Kosov Meyer? Um yes-my name is William Webb-yes I _know _my name sounds funny, but please ma'am, we're friends your son. He attempted suicide, and what? What do you mean you don't have a son?! Leo! Leo Kosov Meyer! You don't know him? Ma'am…"

"She hung up," Spider exclaimed bitterly, handing the phone to Jen, who rolled her eyes.

"They disinherited him three years ago," she explained.

"Then how do we figure out how 2dads is doing?" demanded Nav, pulling at her hair "I could maybe pose as his cousin…"

There was a silence and exchange of glances.

"The Russian/Italian thing-sorry Nav, I think you might be grasping at strings too much," Buffer shook his head.

"You have to be immediate family too," Bomber added "Parents, spouses, siblings, children-cousins aren't close enough."

"There's still time to forge marriage records Bomber…" Spider joked. Bomber kidney punched him, which effectively shut him up.

"We could try and get Dutchy to pose as a brother," suggested RO. There was a couple of shrugs.

"Bird could be a younger sister," Buffer exclaimed "or better yet, I could _actually _kidnap my mate's daughter and have Dutchy, Bird and Angela say that they're his family."

"We could round up the entire crew and swarm the hospital nurse who won't let us in!" chimed in Chefo.

There was a silence.

"No way mate." They all said quickly.

"We could go back to the hospital and ask again," Nav responded.

"Why not?" and with that, they bid farewell to Jen and left off in RO's tiny Civic again.

* * *

Kate prepared eggs while Mike hummed to himself, reading the morning paper. Clara, their daughter sat happily in her high chair, gurgling on a bottle. Finally Kate turned the stove off, and shoveled some onto three plates. They sat down and began to eat like any other morning.

"Kate, I need to tell you something," Mike announced, folding his paper. Kate froze.

"I wanted to tell you last night honey, but there just didn't seem to be the right time to."

"What is it Mike?" Kate said slowly, brushing her blond hair back, exhaling.

"I got another posting," he replied, smiling. For a minute, Kate couldn't say anything.

"Where?" she managed to get out.

"Well, that's the only snag in this. I mean, I'm going to be on a gorgeous base, and getting paid $200,000 a year, plus health and dental benefits. I already researched the neighbourhood-it looks beautiful, there's parks and schools all over, and it's a great learning experience for Clara! The school she'll be going as all sorts of academic achievement awards-"

"_Where are we going Mike_?" Kate muttered in a low, dangerous voice. Mike shifted uncomfortably, his newfound cool gone.

"It's an exchange you see-a coalition with others countries. We'll be going to a commonwealth country, and I'll be observing their military and naval techniques for 7 years."

"England wouldn't be bad," Kate said, trying to calm down "I went there as a kid. It's fantastic."

"Kate, we're going to a different commonwealth country," Mike was visibly sweating now.

"Where?"

"Um….Canada, sweetie."

Kate stared at Mike for a long couple of seconds. He tried to smile.

"You are taking me to a country in the middle of the north pole? We're practically in the artic! We'll get eaten by polar bears and beavers!" Clara started to cry, but Kate honestly didn't care. She was too appalled.

"It's beautiful honey. I know it's hard to leave all of our friends behind, but it's an amazing job opportunity."

Kate stormed into the bathroom, and locked the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, all the crew except Mike and Kate were assembled at the front of the hospital. They all seemed pretty hopeful, except Bomber, who was rolling her eyes, and checking her watch, like she knew what was going to happen next.

5 minutes later, the group of them were back outside the hospital, being escorted by security guards and bouncers. Bomber explained that you weren't allowed to swarm the hospital.

Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Hey! Bomber! Spider!"

**Okay, I know that I do make fun of Canada in this chapter-we actually don't get eaten by polar bears and beavers! Just in case you're wondering...:)**

**Thanks for reading-please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, this one is short...sorta lacking inspiration here! Please review...any ideas are seriously appreciated!**

**I need them right now!**

**Please, please review! Whatever comes to mind reading this! Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 10**

Nee, Bomber's mate was standing in the parking lot, smirking.

"You guys actually got _escorted _out of the hospital?" she demanded, incredulous, but laughing "No way!"

"Yes way," responded Buffer, rolling his eyes. Bird, who had arrived two minutes earlier, looked around in despair.

"I can't believe that he actually did it," she exclaimed tearfully. The rest nodded and muttered in agreement.

"Wait…what's going on?" Nee was completely bewildered. RO and Spider quickly explained their situation in low voices. The young orderly chewed her lip, thoughtful for a second.

"Do you know where his parents might be?" she asked finally, shaking her head "I can Becca-Bomber…whatever, as a colleague, but under the patient…"

"We know, we know," Nav rolled her eyes. Nee raised her eyebrows, and pulled out a cellphone. She dialed a number, and placed it to her ear. A minute later, she snapped it shut.

"He's alive, in critical condition," she said slowly "Technically, I can lose my job for what I just told you. But I think you have the right to know. But the most important thing right now is to try and find his parents. Disinherited or not, we still need them. I'm assuming he doesn't have any siblings or spouses?"

They all shook their heads.

"Try and find them," Nee suggested. She sadly shrugged "I can't tell you anything more."

"Thanks," Buffer faced the rest of them.

"We're going find that idiots parents. Ready?"

There was a general murmur of consent, however most of them just wanted to scale the hospital wall and climb through a window at this point. Unfortunately the windows were locked. They headed back to RO's civic and Nav's minivan, and began to devise a plan.

* * *

Three hours later, Kate finally emerged from the bathroom, Mike looking worried as she stormed past him, poured herself a cup of coffee, and promptly broke the mug by dropping it in anger.

"How can you do this to me Mike?" she exclaimed, blond braid swinging. Her eyes shot daggers at him. Mike looked sheepish.

"I have another offer from the fleet commander,' Mike said quietly, hoping not to set her off. She listened.

"$ 240,000 a year, plus benefits. They really want this program to work because if there is ever another global war, Australia and Canada will be allies. They're willing to fly us down-the three of us down-to Canada for a while to see if we like it. If you don't Kate, I won't make us go. I'll turn down the offer."

Kate smiled, despite her anger. Mike was so good.

"The only snag in this new offer is that it's now a 10 year contract," He looked worried. Kate grinned feebly, her anger evaporating.

"When do we start packing? I need a vacation anyways."

"So you'll give it a try?" Mike whispered? Kate nodded. They found each other's eyes, and Kate felt the love she had for Mike rekindle once again. They came together and hugged.

"Next week we leave for Canada for three weeks," he whispered gently into her ear.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hospital, the crew was having a meeting trying to figure out how to get 2dads parents to help him. RO had retrieved a paper notepad from his car. Crumpled up ideas scattered in the wind. Nav and Bomber were perched on the tailgate of the minivan, while the rest sat on the curb or in lawn chairs. Someone ran to the vending machines and soon they all had bottled soft drinks or lemonades in their hands. However, they still didn't have any ideas.

"This is so frustrating," moaned Bird, taking a deep swing from her Coke. Several ideas were exchanged-from kidnapping hospital staff and holding them hostage, or kidnapping 2dads parents and holding _them _hostage. But they decided against those on the small technicality that they're illegal.

"Reality television show," joked Spider, laughing "You know, pretend we're filming "From Navy to Nothing-the downfall of RAN sailors. This week's episode featuring HMAS Hammersley's own Leading Seaman Kosov-Meyers and Dixon!" He laughed again. RO made a face. However around him, others exchanged glances. Nav's face split into a smile.

"That sounds promising Spider," she exclaimed. Spider looked bewildered.

"It was a joke," he insisted, frozen.

"A joke," Buffer grinned wickedly "that might just work."

* * *

Dutchy held the printed email in his hands. It was from his wife, in Perth.

_Dear Dylan,_

_I know that you are going through some tough times, and I don't like being so far away. I'm flying out to Cairns for our first year anniversary. I haven't seen you in months and months, but I want you to know that I'm coming because I love you, and I want you to get better. I guess that's all I can say for now. Stay strong Dylan-with our different assignments (you in Cairns, me in Perth) we can't see each other often, but we're going to be together for our first anniversary! _

_I'll see you in two weeks!_

_Love, _

_Medical Officer Laura Monroe (aka Lo :)_

He didn't know how he could face his wife after kissing Kate. 

**Okay there's chapter 10! Please review-take two seconds. Whatever thoughts come to mind from reading it! Ideas are always taken into consideration! Thank you! :)**


End file.
